


守门员面对罚点球时的焦虑

by mizutama



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: *本文CP：佐助X鸣人（不拆不逆）*标题出自彼得·汉德克同名文学





	1. 第一章·禅与朗基努斯枪维修艺术

**Author's Note:**

> *谨以此文献给yousasa太太，千言万语汇成此间两位少年，感谢太太带给我的快乐、感动、甜蜜、悲伤，感谢一切的一切。

“鸣人，你老婆来看你了！”

随着犬冢牙的一声大喊，鸣人又一次成为了体育馆内众人的焦点。

漩涡鸣人，十七岁，属性不明，先后毕业于涡之町太阳花幼稚园、圣玛丽安娜病院附属小学校、木叶克洛马蒂男塾中学部，现就读于木叶国立中学高等部。作为一名高中二年级生，现在的漩涡鸣人可以说是木叶中学的风云人物，不过这一切并非因为他糟糕到全校垫底的成绩，也不是因为他金发碧眼的外国人相貌以及出类拔萃的体育特长，更不是因为他曾经在不良少年荟萃的克洛马蒂男塾当过三年番长的黑历史，而是因为他把木叶中学的另一位风云人物——英俊优雅、全知全能的学生会主席宇智波佐助给“强取豪夺”骗到手了。

——虽然这并非鸣人的本意，而且还让自己成为了全校女生的公敌。

看见场外不声不响望着自己的黑发美少年，鸣人只觉得头上笼罩着一片愁云惨雾，连带着原本规划里冲击甲子园进入国家队然后和小樱结婚的光明未来也变得摇摇欲坠。每当这时鸣人就会回想起三个月前那个阴风作祟的午后，然后在脑内喃喃自语：如果那时没有练标枪就好了……

仔细想来，当时会去练标枪也只是一时兴起罢了。因为鸣人出色的体育才能，校内的体育社团在缺人手时经常会找他去做临时示范，这种事之前已经有过很多次，因此标枪兴趣组的组长来拜托时鸣人不假思索就答应了。

一开始的示范很顺利。乌云低垂的阴沉天气完全没有影响到鸣人的发挥，几次试投便得到了社团成员和围观群众的小声赞叹。

就在这时，操场的另一端传来了女生们此起彼伏的尖叫声。

经过无数次相同场面的洗礼，鸣人对这一阵仗已经见怪不怪。少女们颤抖的高音并不是因为发生了什么突发事件，只是木叶高中第一美男子兼学生会主席宇智波佐助大人碰巧在操场经过而已。

“什么呀，走个路都磨磨蹭蹭的，装模作样的家伙……”鸣人好不容易忍耐到远处的佐助离开标枪练习区域，联想到自己告白屡战屡败的悲惨遭遇，满心愤懑地嘀咕着将标枪投了出去。

就在下一瞬间，有阵突如其来的贼风悄然掠过，紧接着时间凝固了。

鸣人目瞪口呆地看着被风力影响改变了航道的标枪笔直地穿过学生会长的肩膀。

黑发的少年似乎停顿了一下，随后软下了双膝，缓缓倒地。

……为什么，这个家伙……就连昏倒都像是加滤镜的电影镜头一样……

这是现在事件的始作俑者漩涡鸣人脑海里唯一的想法。

望着地上昏迷不醒的少年，一旁有几个女生似乎接受不了这过于冲击性的现实，怔怔地看了几秒后也跟着倒了下去。

紧接着操场上终于爆发了。

“出事啦！标枪扎中人啦！！！！！！！！”

“佐助大人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！快叫救护车！！！！！！！！”

“天啊佐助大人你千万不要有事啊！不然我也不想活了，呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

“这是重大事故啊！快去找训导主任！！！！！！！”

鸣人依旧呆呆地站在操场上。

不知道过了多久，似乎只是一小会儿时间，远处隐约传来救护车的鸣笛声，一场大雨倾盆而下，将鸣人的校服打得湿透。

 

宇智波佐助第二天没来学校。

第三天，佐助也没来学校。

然后是第四天、第五天……直到一周后，训导主任伊鲁卡用校内广播把正在上课的鸣人叫到了校长室。

原本还想当事情没发生过一样混日子的鸣人看着佐助父亲佐助母亲佐助老哥以及佐助本人全家出动的阵势，又看了眼站在一旁搔着头的波风水门和怒气冲冲的玖辛奈，心一下子沉了下来。

“鸣人同学？你就是漩涡鸣人同学吧！”有着一头黑色秀发的年轻主妇没等鸣人应声就径自抹起泪来：“佐助他真的……好可怜……为什么我的儿子会这么命苦啊！为什么……命运要对他如此残酷……”

 

佐助由于这次事故，信息素腺体受到了损伤。

大夫给出的诊断是后天性腺体功能缺失综合症，简单来说，佐助的腺体这辈子都不会发出气味了。

对于还没谈过恋爱的未成年人来说，这样的结果确实有些残忍。

尤其是在这个结婚率低靡，找对象异常困难的少子化现代社会，气味早就超脱了颜值、地位和属性，就连beta也不会去找一个没有任何味道的人度过一生。这份诊断书几乎意味着佐助注定要与双手为伴，作为光棍孤独终老了。

被佐助家长找上门的波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈显然也意识到了这点。

于是这次秘密会议的结果是鸣人成了佐助的未婚夫。

“鸣人，从今以后你要作为一个男子汉负起责任来了。”波风水门郑重其事地说道。

对面的鸣人一脸懵逼。

“呜呜……鸣人君……佐助就拜托你了！”宇智波夫人梨花带雨地说。

对面的鸣人一脸冷漠。

“那个，大家好像还没问过佐助同学的意见吧？”伊鲁卡老师犹豫着问道。

漩涡鸣人·大感激！！！

“我没意见。”佐助无比淡定地回答。

对面的鸣人一脸死相。

“放心吧诸位，要是鸣人胆敢辜负佐助同学的话，不用你们出手来收拾，我绝对会把他打到十成死的！”玖辛奈把胸脯拍得砰砰响。

"哪里哪里，明明是我愚蠢的弟弟今后要劳烦鸣人同学关照了才对——"鼬顶着一脸正直的表情诚恳地说。

“等等，我才不……唔！”接触到玖辛奈充满杀意的冰冷眼神，鸣人不由地把话咽了下去。

此时此刻，漩涡鸣人尚未意识到他今后要迎来的是怎样疾风骤雨般的人生。


	2. 第二章·恶棍列传

虽说本章的标题是「恶棍列传」，但是本章节的主角宇智波佐助从严格意义上来说并不算是一个真正的恶棍。

换句话说，在影响他一生的那件事件发生之前，宇智波佐助并没有过成为恶棍的志向，也没有犯下过任何令人发指的恶行，恰恰相反，作为宇智波名门的子世代，佐助学习成绩优异，运动细胞发达，在美术课上创作的油画作品还得到过专业人士的交口称赞，平时积极关心时政，从不逃避轮值的劳动任务，除了有点傲娇的毛病以外，人品也令人无可非议。

然而这样近乎完美的存在却有着一个不为人知的烦恼。

宇智波佐助，长着一根马屌。

这当然不是说佐助身上真的长了马的阳具，而是佐助患有家族遗传的巨阳症。

虽然宇智波富岳和宇智波鼬都有不同程度的性器巨大化问题，然而这一症状在佐助的身上格外严重。

小小佐助的天赋异禀早在孩提时期就初现端倪。时至今日，美琴还能回忆起来访的客人们见到佐助时发自内心的赞叹。

“哎唷，他的小家伙可真是朝气蓬勃呀！”

“小朋友这么小就这么精神，将来肯定大有可为，大有可为呀！”

“美琴你们以后不用愁他找不到对象了哈哈哈……”

经过科学家研究发现，人在听到表白时智商会自动下降70%，听到称赞时智商会自动下降50%，听到彩票中奖的消息时智商会自动下降30%，听到世界首富说“我是你爸爸”时智商会自动下降200%——也许是称赞小佐助的声音听得太多，宇智波一家对于佐助异于常人的硕大不但不以为然反而深以为豪，于是弹指一挥间，十二年过去了，佐助也长成了一个玉树临风的美少年。

某一天夜晚，在佐助入睡后，剩下的三人正按照惯例在客厅进行各自的睡前娱乐，忽然之间，打着PS的鼬冷不防地冒出了句话，“话说回来，佐助他……丁丁也太大了吧？”

“是啊，看起来比你妈的小臂还要粗的样子……”正在看朝日新闻的富岳点了点头。

“讨厌啦~你们在说什么，人家都听不懂~”径自摆弄着花器的美琴表示人家不清楚。

“一般人的丁丁会那么大吗？”鼬依旧不依不饶地继续着话题。

“应该……不会吧，我们的已经算很大了……”富岳若有所思，面色凝重。

“真是的~你们两个不要带坏小孩子，佐助明明那么纯洁……”偏爱小儿子的美琴表示严肃抗议。

“要是佐助是alpha的话……丁丁长这么大，以后会有人肯跟他结合吗？”鼬抛出了新的问题。

“这个嘛，虽然在某种程度上是越大越好，但是正所谓过犹不及，超过了限度的话可是会让人感到反感的……”富岳连连摇头。

“什么呀，佐助这么可爱，说不定是omega呢！”美琴不服气地嘟起了嘴。

“话说这个学名叫巨阳症吧？我记得教科书上说很少会有omega得的，一般都是alpha……”鼬认真地活用起了所学知识。

“是啊，其实以前我们家族的尺寸也很正常的，主要是你曾曾祖父当年参加了核试验，结果好像从你曾祖父开始就基因变异了……”回想起宇智波家族史，富岳说得头头是道。

“哼！你们这群不可救药的沙文主义直alpha癌，真是好差劲，别以为你们掌握了话语权就可以颠倒是非话说八道了唷！我家小佐助这么可爱，将来一定会是个聪明美丽温柔可人的omega……”被鼬戳到痛点的美琴似乎已经进入了别的频道。

“——不过既然是参加核试验的话，难道政府对此就没有补偿吗？”思考了半秒后鼬决定直接无视自言自语的老妈。

“这事其实在当时是这样的……”就这样，宇智波父子研究起了核试验补偿条例，美琴夫人则愉悦地沉浸在了自己的世界里，佐助的小佐助巨人化问题再次被搁置了。

人类在面对自己不愿意面对的事实时，往往会选择视而不见外加自我欺骗，诚然，这是人性普遍的弱点，亦可称之为人之常情，然而这个世界的残酷就在于它从不会以个人的意志为转移，世事无常，命中注定，就像墨菲定律一样，不论它有多么糟糕，该发生的总是会发生。

在夏风微凉的某个傍晚，宇智波一家四口正在家中悠闲地享用晚餐时，15岁的佐助忽然觉醒了。

感受到那带有侵略意味的信息素味道，早就做过心理建设的富岳还是不由自主地警戒起来，同为alpha的鼬露出了一副‘果然如此’的神情，美琴则掩面痛哭。

“天啊……为什么！佐助你居然是alpha！！！你怎么可以这么对妈妈，呜呜呜呜呜……”

“我说你也不用这么吃惊吧……”最近富岳常常感到对于自己的妻子有点无力。

就这样，美琴之前坚持的佐助会分化为omega的美好设想也破灭了，宇智波佐助，离找不到对象的光棍人生又近了一步。

之后日子还是一样的过，在属性觉醒的第二天佐助就按社会礼仪用起了信息素隐藏贴，贴身的校服裤子对小佐助的视觉效果太过明显，佐助就干脆穿起了运动服，由于一直小心谨慎，所以也没在外面引起过什么骚动，只是有时美琴的亲友们会觉得，当他们再说起自己多羡慕美琴有这么优秀的两个儿子时，美琴的笑容似乎没有从前那么灿烂了。

以上就是宇智波佐助其人迄今为止的人生轨迹，除去个人自身的优点和短处，尚未遇到任何变故的佐助就是个普普通通的少年，跟其他平凡的孩子也没有什么不同。

 

——至少在今天之前，宇智波富岳一直对此深信不疑。

 

接到佐助受伤的消息时，富岳正在听部下汇报最新的企划书，临时交代完手头的待办事项再请假赶到医院时，佐助已经做完了手术，正养尊处优地靠坐在病床上，理直气壮地享受着兄长和母亲的服侍。

“呜呜呜……老公你可算来了……为什么只有佐助遭受了这样的灾厄啊，实在是太可怜了……”美琴一只手擦着眼泪，一只手拿叉子叉着苹果耐心地凑在佐助的嘴边。

“佐助你没事吧？”看见小儿子穿着病服面色苍白的模样，富岳嗓子有些发紧，“大夫有说什么吗？”

“只是刺穿皮肉罢了，没什么大碍。”当事人无比淡定地回答。

“什么叫没什么大碍！万一当初刺到你的内脏和器官，或者刺穿动脉的话怎么办？……呜呜呜……佐助你这个傻孩子……”美琴说着又抽噎起来。

“其实……我在想，这对佐助来说可能反而是个契机也说不定。”原本在一旁慢条斯理削苹果的鼬冷不丁说道。

确认所有人的注意力都被自己吸引了之后，鼬不紧不慢地说了下去。

“趁现在事故刚发生不久，如果校方和事故相关人士来了的话，我们就直接顺水推舟放出风声，‘由于信息素腺神经被标枪刺中，导致佐助的信息素腺体失去了正常功能’，怎么样？”

“我不明白，为什么要撒这种谎？”富岳皱起了眉。

“与其让巨人化的怪物成为佐助找不到对象的原因，由于意外事故导致的腺体失灵不是能更教人同情吗？”

“但是这种事情只要他们和医生确认一下就会被拆穿了吧？”美琴疑惑地问道。

“他们不会去和医生确认的，毕竟这种病症属于个人隐私，而且信息素腺体失灵是很严重的事，通常别人不会闲着没事拿这种病来咒自己，不是吗？”

“确实，这就像告诉别人自己是性无能一样令人难以启齿……”富岳点头表示赞同。

“也就是说，事情成功的关键就是让他们认为我们没有必要说这种谎言。在我看来，现在的理由已经很充分：首先宇智波家出身名门，我们家族的身份地位意味着我们家没必要为了一点小钱去讹人；其次，得这种病很丢脸，恕我直言，如果不算上意外事故这个加分项，那简直就是和性器官巨大化一样的丢脸；最后，在他们的立场上，出于对受害方的同情，应该不会去找医生特意确认，而且下意识里会更倾向于相信我们——总而言之，虽然仍然存在一定的风险，但是我认为应该趁现在豪赌一把。”

“如果不成功呢？”佐助突然发声。

“——那在未来的日子里，我愚蠢的弟弟啊，你就只能假装自己是对活人没兴趣的恋物癖聊以度日了。”

“没有那个必要，”佐助漆黑的瞳孔中看不出喜悲，“直接让他负责不就行了？”

“让谁……负责？”富岳觉得他要宕机了。

“反正已经打算栽赃给他了吧，那不如干脆做得彻底点，让那个干蠢事的吊车尾负起责任来，这也不是什么令人难以理解的事情吧？”

不知道是不是错觉，佐助提到‘吊车尾’三个字的时候透着隐隐的咬牙切齿，语气也沉了下来。

“原来如此，”鼬点点头，“但是这样的话，计划就要重新制定了。作为骗婚的计划来说，现在的漏洞太多了，既要让对方答应得心甘情愿又不能和让他们去和医生对质，而且至少从订婚到结婚得先维护好稳定的关系，这样才能至少让你变成比光棍高等一级的‘离过一次婚的男人’，可以的话还得杜绝婚前性行为避免露陷，而且平时虽然能用信息素隐藏贴蒙混过去，但是体检还得想办法规避，这些全都必须从长计议……”

“天啊……你们在说什么呀？”美琴表示强烈的不赞同，“这不是欺诈犯罪吗？什么时候我的孩子居然变成了可怕的犯罪者？”

“母亲大人，即使佐助成为一辈子没人要的光棍，您也无所谓吗？”鼬泰然自若地问道。

想到左邻右舍可能编排出的流言蜚语，美琴顿时熄火了。

“佐助，这样不好吧？”富岳再度开口，“万一那孩子是alpha怎么办？”

“他的属性不是问题，我现在‘由于他造成的事故腺体遭到破坏，变成了无法展露属性的体质’，这才是重点，”佐助的眼中一片波澜不惊，“必要的时候，我可以要求无性婚姻。”

佐助的话宛如平地惊雷，病房里陷入了短暂的寂静。

宇智波富岳开始第一次真正审视起这个他之前从来没操心过的孩子。

头脑灵活，成绩又好，从小就聪明伶俐乖巧懂事，又有可靠的兄长关照着，从来不用父母操心，看起来明明一点都不像是个坏孩子。

慢着……真的一点都不像是坏孩子吗？

富岳想起三年前唯一一次学校老师找他过去谈话的经历。当时佐助所在的国中参加了当地的吉尼斯世界纪录应援活动，分配到的任务是搭出三百七十多万块多米诺骨牌并在完成之后成功推倒，以此来刷新连续倒下的多米诺骨牌世界纪录。这个任务听着有趣，其实非常枯燥，虽然任务分配到了每个学生身上，然而大多数人都在想方设法逃避这份作业，根据负责老师的反馈，身为学生会会长的佐助起了很不好的带头作用。富岳还记得那天在教员办公室，面对富岳和老师的质问，佐助给出的回答是太无聊了不想做，结果被富岳严厉批评了一顿之后最终妥协了事。

那件事的结局是怎样的呢？富岳的记忆已经有些模糊，但印象中这个应援活动最终失败了，在骨牌长龙中间，可以刷新记录的那块多米诺牌被人恶作剧涂上了强力胶水，由于那块牌没有倒下，最终这个应援仅仅获得了和之前世界纪录的骨牌数相同的成绩。

由于可能‘犯案’的嫌疑人太多了，这件事最终不了了之。

想到那次事件，富岳心里隐隐感到不安。虽然说这个世界上闲人和喜欢恶作剧的人很多，但是那么缜密的思维和强烈的复仇心，并不是多数人身上所能具备的。更何况，有机会接触应援活动现场又不会引起旁人注意的人，更是少之又少。

……也许，佐助其实非常有成为坏孩子的潜力也说不定。

就这样，在父母的默许和兄长的协力下，原本的优秀模范生，前途无量的名门巨子——宇智波佐助，就此踏上了成为恶棍中杀人不见血又杀伤力强大的一类——碰瓷党——的道路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章标题出自博尔赫斯同名小说集，上章标题出自罗伯特·M.波西格《禅与摩托车维修艺术》  
> ※多米诺骨牌的梗出自《魁！克罗马蒂高校》，不知道有多少人看过这部作品_(:з」∠)_


	3. 第三章·当我们谈论宇智波时我们在谈论什么

每逢周三下午，位于木叶国立中学高等部对面的M记都格外热闹，原因无他，皆因这天是社团活动日，从下午两点就开始进行的社团活动通常会持续一个半小时，活动结束后意犹未尽的学生们趁着时间还早，往往会再找个地方喝点下午茶顺便聊聊天，位于学校后方商业街的黑猫红茶馆因此广受女生们青睐，校门对面的M记则因其价廉物美的周三特惠巨无霸套餐而成为了男生们聚会的不二之选。

“既然已经证实了她跟K大学长劈腿的事，我们就直接打破天窗说亮话了，然后我就问她到底喜欢我哪一点，结果她半天都说不上来……”犬冢牙正兴致勃勃地向大家分享自己当年和不良校花的恋爱史，下一秒钟端着餐盘的鸣人像幽灵一样飘忽着游移过来坐在了他对面。

“唷，鸣人！”牙热情地打了个招呼之后没心没肺地问道，“你老婆没跟你一起来啊？”

“别提那个混蛋！！！”

想到那个被称作自己老婆的家伙，鸣人就一阵阵的头疼。

在这个世界上，永远都不缺传声筒、包打听和闲着没事干的不八卦会死星人，就在鸣人被叫到校长室的当天下午，他和佐助‘订婚’的消息就传遍了整个学校。在这一事件上受伤最深的当然是佐助亲卫队的全体成员，亲卫队队长春野樱当即宣布今后在学园祭上只要有女生们做店员的地方都不会卖给鸣人任何大阪烧、章鱼烧、鸡肉串、手工拉面、乌龙茶、西洋甜点、果汁和碳酸饮料、杯装泳池水、被诅咒的运动鞋、期末试题资料库以及其他任何可以用来出售的商品。与女生们那哀鸿遍野的情况不同，男生们纷纷喜不自胜，将鸣人视为打倒了传说级大魔王的超级英雄，就恨不得敲锣打鼓宣告全日本了。废话，如果你哪天得知杀人不见血的全民公害校草大人被人收了，作为一名还在苦苦寻觅芳草的男性同胞你也会对天狂笑三声的好吗？就这样，在女生的哀嚎和男生的起哄之下，宇智波佐助成了漩涡鸣人的“老婆”。

鸣人望着餐盘里没动过的特制拉面汉堡巨无霸，脱力地叹了口气。可以的话他才不要那样的老婆……况且连那家伙的属性都不知道，万一是alpha怎么办？家里还不得沸反盈天？虽然自己尚未觉醒，但是鸣人坚信自己会分化为alpha，想到住在隔壁那对双alpha夫妇整天打架，三天两头进医院的家庭修罗场，鸣人心里就直发怵。更何况他喜欢的是小樱好吗！佐助那家伙也是的，明明不喜欢他，为什么要答应下来？说不定这一切都是一场阴谋……鸣人越想越不对，连饭都吃不好了。

“话说，我已经快不行了……”

“啥？”牙表示不解。

“多亏了那个老喜欢从中作梗的大型电灯泡，这三个月来我跟小樱总共没说上十句话……这绝对是那家伙的阴谋！因为觊觎小樱的美色，故意拆散我和小樱，可恶的宇智波佐助……”

“但是春野同学很喜欢佐助吧，他直接去跟春野同学告白不就行啦，干嘛费这么大劲？”

“唔！那他就是觊觎我的美色，对我有非分之想所以使计陷害我……”

“可是大家都说是你觊觎佐助的美色，想要强行霸占他，所以才故意扎坏人家的腺体然后再站出来负责——”说话的牙一脸无辜。

“喂！牙你这家伙到底是向着谁的！”

“是啊，”邻座的秋道丁次附和道，“女生们还说了，能把风力也计算在内，一扎成功还伪装成事故什么的，只有运动系天才的鸣人你才做得到……”

“蛤？那群女生脑子都是坏的吗？我为什么要去霸占一个我根本不感兴趣的人啊？”

“诶~是说感兴趣的你就会去霸占吗？”

“这难道就是传说中的霸王硬上弓？好邪恶喔~”

“只怕是霸占不成反被揍吧，哈哈哈……鸣人你还没被春野同学打够啊？”

店里的男生们都哄笑起来。

“啰、啰嗦！现在的重点是怎么摆脱宇智波佐助才对吧！”

“在中国功夫里有这样一个概念，”身为李小龙铁杆粉丝的小李说得一脸认真，“‘天下武功唯快不破’，每次宇智波同学靠近你的时候，你就以迅雷不及掩耳之势飞快跑掉不就行了？”

“……你说的很有道理，”鸣人满脸黑线，“但背对敌人不是我的风格。”

“这样啊……那在中国功夫里还有个概念，”小李挠了挠头，“叫做‘一力降十会’，就是说如果他拳头硬，你拳头就要比他更硬，打到他服气为止。不过我不推荐这个方法，因为会有家暴的嫌疑……”

小李还在滔滔不绝，忽然一声清冷的叫声打断了他的长篇大论。

“鸣人。”

“什、什么事？”鸣人挺起了胸膛，全副武装地盯着这三个月来折磨自己的罪魁祸首。

佐助不声不响地看了他一会儿，接着若无其事地抛出了重磅炸弹。

“我妈叫你今晚上我家吃饭。”

M记安静了片刻，随后响起了热烈的反响。

“哟~女婿要去见丈母娘啦~”

“哈哈哈鸣人你加油我看好你哈哈哈哈！”

“喂？鸣人你怎么了，不会是傻掉了吧？”

鸣人没有说话，此时此刻他的大脑正在飞速运转。

来了！终于来了！鸣人在脑内搓手，这家伙忍了三个月终于按耐不住了吗？今晚的晚餐只怕是一场鸿门宴，不管宇智波家族究竟是何居心，恐怕今晚都会图穷匕见，水落石出，真相大白，决一死战。

“好啊，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”鸣人霸气一笑，抛出一个自以为充满火药味的眼神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章标题梗出自雷蒙德·卡佛《当我们谈论爱情时我们在谈论什么》，说起这我就想说《鸟人》真的好好看！


	4. 第四章·枯叶馆杀人事件始末（上）

月黑。风高。杀人夜。

冰冷的夜风透过残破的哥特式彩绘玫瑰高窗穿堂而过，鸣人不由地打了个冷颤。

“话说……那个……”

望了望坐在长桌对面的宇智波富岳在烛光中若隐若现的脸，鸣人又把话咽了下去。

富岳面无表情地望着虚空。

“……”

沉默，除了沉默还是沉默。

空气中可以嗅到树木发霉和尘土飞扬的味道，很难确定究竟是这里年久失修的缘故还是由于佐助现在正在弹奏的管风琴所致。

当然，更大的可能是两者皆有。

此时此刻，漩涡鸣人一生中最大的假想敌宇智波佐助正穿着一身旧式西洋礼服，在大厅中装模作样地弹奏着管风琴。

叮叮咚咚。

呜呜嗡嗡。

鸣人差点忍不住要大声质问他究竟是在弹琴还是开火车。

管风琴是一项太过高雅的艺术，鸣人欣赏不来。

这艺术令他耳鸣眼花，头疼欲裂，精神濒临崩溃。

鸣人觉得自己快要在这糟糕的气氛中窒息了。

但是等一下……现在他还不能死。

至少临死前得搞明白这到底是怎么一回事。

明明只是答应了去佐助家吃饭，结果却在坐了两小时电车和半小时观光巴士后来到了渺无人烟的的荒郊野外，接着穿过森林走进了这座破败程度堪比吸血鬼电影经典场景的西洋式古宅，此时的鸣人已经想打退堂鼓了，然而前来迎接的佐助母亲却殷勤地拉着他的手不放，还不停地嘘寒问暖，等鸣人回过神来的时候他已经在餐桌就位，坐在他对面的佐助父亲一脸生无可恋的表情，与此同时佐助则在大厅的一隅弹起了管风琴，而他那热情过头的母亲和神神叨叨的兄长统统不知所踪。

为了让场面显得不是太尴尬，假装应对自如的鸣人吃了一小口牛排，然后差点吐了出来。

……谁来告诉他为什么这里的牛排会是番茄蜂蜜口味的。

头可断，口味绝不能妥协。作为一名资深的（拉面派）美食家，在经过虽然只有短短半秒却仿佛长达一个世纪的思想斗争后，鸣人决定走为上策。

就在这时，令他惊异的景象发生了。

“偷偷地想着你，拥着你的肩，无法进入你那片天——”

有温婉的歌声合着管风琴乐音响起。

鸣人目瞪口呆地看着长桌对面也就是位于大厅另一侧的二楼内部阳台。

伴随着清丽而凄美的歌声，一只巨大的绯红色蝴蝶出现了。

蝴蝶……在唱歌？

鸣人觉得他的唯物主义史观已经碎成了渣渣。

“痛苦就像甜蜜的荆棘，在痛中痴恋迷离，挣扎盘旋，迷失留恋——”

翅膀上有着巨大眼睛图案的红蝴蝶在歌声中翩翩起舞。

就在鸣人想要大喊‘恶灵退散’时，原本背对着观众的蝴蝶在阳台上转了个身。

“绽开的美丽花瓣幸福的笑脸，爱无法实现的每天苦苦思念，世世年年永存心中美好怀念——”

宇智波富岳拿起手帕擦了擦脸。

因为鸣人把果汁全都喷到了他的脸上。

原因无他，只因鸣人发现那根本不是什么会唱歌的蝴蝶，而是佐助的母亲。

由于光线太过昏暗，鸣人把美琴身上那一袭花纹繁复的绯红色拜占庭宽袖礼服错看成了蝴蝶的翅膀。

此时从天顶巨大的破洞中透入的月光就像天然的追光灯将歌者笼罩，替那身老式礼服又添了一分嗜血的冰冷，映衬得美琴原本就很白皙的肌肤简直变得透明起来。

“美的梦啊，美的春哪，不要离我那么远——”

外观酷似巨大鸟笼的铁制电梯在歌声中徐徐升起。

很好，鸣人觉得再没有什么能够吓得倒他的了。

“纷纷飘落的花瓣，那是绯红艳丽的牡丹——” 

装着歌者的铁笼在红色的花瓣雨中从二楼缓缓降至一楼。

鸣人带着已经死去的眼神又望了眼二楼的阳台。

……原来佐助老哥消失这么久就是为了在楼上撒花瓣雨啊。

——所以说这都是在搞什么鬼。

打扮得雍容华贵的年轻主妇走出了铁笼，满眼期待地望着大家。

啪啪啪。

啪啪啪。

啪啪啪啪啪啪啪。

大厅里响起了稀稀落落的掌声。

第一次在同学家里见识到剧团级的华丽演出，受到巨大冲击的鸣人已经彻底失去了吐槽的力气，也机械地跟风鼓起掌来。

演出结束后，大厅终于恢复了正常秩序，坚持奉行食不言的宇智波一家和鸣人安静地享用着晚餐。接下来筵席上的宇智波家族全员就像按了快进键一样飞快地解决完了用膳，留下刚吃一口牛排的鸣人坐在桌前一脸懵逼。

“鸣人君，其实很困扰吧？”说话的是吃完饭回来倒红茶喝的宇智波富岳。

“诶？没、没有啦……”

“说实话，我本来是反对在这里招待你的……想当初这栋别墅也是美琴心血来潮说要买的，我当时就反对买它，结果十年来总共也没住上几次，而且木质建筑又很容易被腐蚀，花了那么多修缮费用还是没什么用……如你所见，现在已经荒废的不成样子……”富岳抬头望了望屋顶的大洞，“叔叔我啊，黎明前就过来打扫了喔，结果不但没把别墅打扫干净，反而一不小心把屋顶捅了个大洞，果然人老了就不中用了呢，你美琴阿姨还把我骂了一顿……”一想到之后还要面对巨额的修理费，富岳不禁悲从中来。

“哈哈，富岳大叔别这样说嘛，这里其实还挺有……氛围的……”

“鸣人君可真是个懂事的孩子，”富岳欣慰地点了点头，“要在这样糟糕的环境里吃饭也真是够呛呢，我刚才还差点吃到飞虫的虫卵，也不知道是从哪落下来的……鸣人君你怎么不吃了，是吃不下了吗？”

“……对啊伯父，我下午点心吃的有点多……”

“这样啊，男孩子虽然青春期胃口大但也要注意适量喔，万一得了胃病就很麻烦了……你叔叔我啊，当初就是吃了你美琴阿姨的爱心便当之后得上了急性阑尾炎，最后没办法只能动手术了……”仿佛回忆起了甜蜜的过去，富岳露出了谜之微笑，“美琴她还真是任性呢，不论我怎么劝，她都坚持要这样欢迎你，说一定要给鸣人君留下最好的第一印象，还为了今天的演出每晚排练到深夜……唉，让你陪我们观赏这种拿不上台面的表演，可真是见笑了。对了，我等会开车送你回去吧？”

终于等到这句话了！被一连串神展开打击到脱力的鸣人简直想要下跪感谢上苍。“好啊富岳大叔，那就麻烦你……”

“讨厌啦老公，你在说什么啦，不可以赶客人走唷~”已经换成日常便装的美琴不知从哪里冒了出来，“鸣人君，今晚跟我一起睡吧~”

下一秒，温热的点点血珠和口腔黏液沾湿了鸣人的脸庞。

“诶？！富岳大叔！振作啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章标题梗灵感的来源是绫辻行人的馆系列  
> *美琴唱的歌名为《緋紅的牡丹》，ALI PROJECT原唱www  
> *下章小两口应该会有自行车（要啥自行车！）


End file.
